


It Was Never Jihoon

by vobo_uji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Idols, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobo_uji/pseuds/vobo_uji
Summary: It was always “Jihoonie”, “Hoonie”, or “Love”. It was never “Jihoon”, “Lee”, or both at the same time.That’s why when the producer heard it for the first time; he also heard his heart break into tiny pieces.(Little did he know, it also broke the other’s heart)





	It Was Never Jihoon

**Author's Note:**

> ✘✘✘ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ✘✘✘

All his life he did his best to not disappoint people around him. He makes sure to always give his 101% in everything he does. His parents for example, at first they were hesitant by his choice of career though they still supported their only son. Because of that, he did his best to show them that he chose the right path for himself. _Indeed, it was._ At the end of the day, they were both proud of him and contented as long as he is happy. 

Then there are the company bosses, in which he tried to impress with his songs. Fortunately, they are _more than_ impressed. In line with this are the fans; people who support them and is more likely the reason he’s still doing what he loves. They are another set of people he needed to make an impression with his music. And again, _he did._ So, there’s that. 

 _However,_ despite all of them, there is one person he’s very much afraid to disappoint. Just because, that someone _never_ gets disappointed at him no matter what he does. Even if he doesn’t oblige in lessening his coffee intake, said person will just frown but will instantly be replaced by a resigned sigh and smile because  _he understands._ And during those times, the other person will just proceed on coaxing him to sleep beside him for the night. 

Said person has that feeling where _no one_ really wants to disappoint him because it _rarely_ happens so whenever it does, it breaks the hearts of the people around him. He’s always cheerful and enthusiastic, he _rarely_ shows any negative emotion, even if he’s tired, he would still smile. And whenever he’s frustrated, he tends to lock himself and when he returns, he’s back to being his usual happy self. 

 _That’s why when it happened no one dared to make a single move._  

He chuckles, full of sarcasm, “Funny how you  _never_ disappoint me until now…” Jihoon looks at him, disappointment oozing from his tiger-like eyes and with venom, he utters the two words that broke Jihoon’s heart. “ _Lee Jihoon_ ” then he walks out of the practice room. 

Jihoon was stunned by what happened but his thumping heart pleads one thing… _he can walk out the door but dear Lord God, please not his life._  

It felt like time froze for a minute; everyone in the room was speechless by what just happened. _Why?_ The couple fought in front of them; they _never_ fought whenever people are around. This does not include the daily playful ‘bickering’ from them. This is also the _first_ time they heard the other call Jihoon by his full name; even when they were still trainees, the other always calls him ‘Jihoonie’ and _nothing_ else. 

Once they recovered, Jeonghan immediately walks towards Jihoon who’s still frozen but with tears flowing uncontrollably on his face. He gently wraps his arms around the younger’s shoulders as he looks at Wonwoo. 

“Wonwoo, find Soonyoung.” Jihoon visibly flinches and it broke Jeonghan’s heart. “And _make sure_ he doesn’t do anything stupid.” 

“On it.” Wonwoo replies as he scrambles to pick up his things and rapidly walks out of the room. 

“The rest of you should go home or wait here just in case he comes back at either. I’ll bring Hoonie to his studio. I’ll message you if we need anything so _please_ don’t let anyone disturb us.” Jeonghan instructed. 

Seungcheol was about to protest but the younger gave him a look. He sighs before assigning the rest in two groups. They all scrambled out the room, leaving only Jeonghan with Jihoon still in his arms. “Come on, Hoonie. Let’s go to your studio.” the older softly uttered as he gently tugged the other. 

And as if he was pulled out from a trance, Jihoon blinks the tears away as he looks around, he stops at the closed door before more tears flowed out. “ _Soo-soonie?_ Soon…youngie…” he cried out; Jeonghan held him tighter. “Shh… come on, Hoonie. Let’s go to the studio.” 

Jihoon instantly backed out, “N-no! I’ll wait here. _He might come back._ I want to be here.” then his eyes widen as tears kept on falling, “He-he’ll come ba-back _ri-right?_ _He will_ come back, right? _Pl-please_ te-tell me he’ll come back.” he desperately uttered. Jeonghan was quick to assure him, “ _Of course._ Of course, he’ll come back Hoonie. _He will always come back to you._ ” 

/// 

As Wonwoo closes the door, he immediately thinks of the places Soonyoung will more likely go to. He walks around the corridor until he saw the light emitting from Jihoon’s studio, his feet had a mind of its own and brought him there. He knocks once before opening the door and going inside. He looks around and saw Soonyoung sitting in a corner, head buried between his knees. The older didn’t bother looking up so Wonwoo quietly sat beside him. He gave him a few minutes before speaking but the older beats him to it. 

“I already messaged Jiyoung hyung. I’ll be staying at his place for a while. Can you please tell it to manager hyung?” Soonyoung uttered as he lifts his head to look at the couch in front of them. 

Wonwoo frowns at him, “And _why_ will I do that?” Soonyoung looks at him; he can clearly see how tired the older is. “ _Because_ I want to be _alone_ and I need _time_ to clear my head.” he replied with a tired sigh. 

The taller looks at the ceiling, thinking _if_ this would be for the better. As he remembers the tiredness from Soonyoung’s eyes, he knew he  _didn’t_ have a choice. “Okay. _But_ I’m coming with you.” 

“You don’t have to, Won. I can go there by myself.” the older argued. “But I’m your best friend, Soon. And you don’t have to worry about me, just think of it as I also need time for myself.” 

Wonwoo thought for a moment before continuing, “Come to think of it, _I do_ need time for myself as well. Our schedule had been pretty overwhelming the past days. _I need_ to get some reading before my mind blacks out.” 

It was silent for a minute until he hears a sigh, Wonwoo knew he won the argument so he fishes out his phone and types a message to their manager; he receives an affirmative reply within five minutes. “We’re all set. Do you want to go back to the dorm to get some of your things? I’m sure the members aren’t home yet.” he asked the other before standing up. 

“Can we go straight to hyung’s place? I have my backpack here with me and it can last me a day or two.” Soonyoung replied as he stands up as well. “I have mine as well and I’m sure Jiyoung hyung can lend me some clothes. I’ll go back to the dorm tomorrow instead.” Wonwoo suggested as he leads them out the room. 

/// 

As they settled in the apartment, Soonyoung sat by the window wearing a hoodie that didn’t look like his because of the size. Wonwoo smiles at that, it only means the older just _really_ need to clear his head. He made himself comfortable on the couch across his best friend before speaking. “Soon?” the other hums in reply. “Are you… _mad_ at him?” he carefully asked. 

“ _I was never mad._ I’m just _really_ disappointed.” Soonyoung quietly replied. “You know Jihoon didn’t mean for that to happen, _right?_ He didn’t get himself purposely sick when you were away.” the younger implied. “ _I know._ But he, or should I say, _they_ _purposely_ didn’t tell me.” the older stood up, still looking out the window but with a frown on his face. 

“They _should’ve_ told me he was sick instead of _pretending_ he was _too_ busy to talk. I would’ve understood better! You know how worried I was because he wasn’t answering my calls for _three days._ Then when we got home, they all pretended _nothing_ happened! _Bless the staff_ who checked on him a while ago or else, days will go on without me _knowing_ the truth.” Soonyoung rambled as he lets out his frustrations. 

Wonwoo lets him because he knows the other needs to let it out sooner or later. A minute passed before Soonyoung sat on the chair again. “I just… I just  _thought_ we already _established_ saying everything to each other, _you know?_ I mean, _I understand_ he didn’t want me to worry _especially_ when I’m in another country _but still!_ He should’ve just told me he was sick.”

He puffs out a sigh, “ _It’s not like_ I can go home as soon as possible, anyway. _I know_ we have commitments and we can’t let opportunities get away. _The least_ I would do is remind him when to take his medicines and call whenever I can. _But I couldn’t even do that…_ ” he breathes deeply before leaning back on the chair and closing his eyes. 

The younger knows how tired his best friend is; they just came back earlier from a week full of schedules in another country and their flight had been canceled three times that got both of them frustrated because they just want to go home and rest. 

Wonwoo got up from the couch and walked towards the other. “Come on, we both need rest. Sleep in the bedroom, I’ll take the sofa bed.” he lightly tugged Soonyoung’s arm. The latter opened his eyes and walked to the bedroom. Before closing the door he pops his head out and spoke softly. “ _Thank you for being here,_ Won.” the taller smiles at him, “ _Anytime,_ Soonyoung.” 

 **A few hours ago**  

Mingyu who was anxiously waiting for something to happen got startled when his phone rings. He immediately answered without looking at the caller because he has a special ringtone for the person.    

 

> “Won hyung?”
> 
> “Where are you?”
> 
> “At the company, why? _Did something happen?_ ”
> 
> “No. Is _he_ still there?”
> 
> “Ye-yeah… he’s with Han hyung.”
> 
> “Can you go to where they are? I need to talk to hyung but he wasn’t picking up.”
> 
> “I’ll go look for them. I’ll call you back when I reach them.”
> 
> “Thank you, Gyu.”

Wonwoo was about to hang up when Mingyu stutters. “D-did… you fi-find _him?_ ” he hesitantly asked. There was a sigh. “Yes. At an _ironic_ place actually but yeah… he’s with me right now.” Mingyu lets out a breath he didn’t know he held. “ _That’s good to know._ I’ll call you later.” 

He then rapidly went to Jihoon’s studio but there was no light emitting from it, meaning there’s no one inside. Mingyu thought for a moment then he walks towards the practice room they were all in earlier. There he found his two members sleeping on the couch; the younger was cuddled in the older’s arms. Even from where he stands, he can see how puffy Jihoon’s eyes are and it made him frown. 

He strode towards them before gently tapping Jeonghan’s leg to wake him up. It took a few minutes before the older woke up and looks at him confusedly. “I know I’m not supposed to be here but Won called and he’s been trying to reach you but you weren’t answering.”

Jeonghan carefully unwraps his arms on Jihoon and quietly made his way to the other side of the room with Mingyu following behind. Once they sat on the floor, the younger handed him his phone. “Here, it’s already on dial.” the older grabs the phone before uttering a soft gratitude towards the other.  

 

> “Hello Won? This is Jeonghan.”
> 
> “Hyung! Uhm… _how is he?_ ”

Jeonghan looks at Jihoon before heaving a sigh. “He fell asleep crying.” Wonwoo sighs as well. “Please take care of him. I’ll visit him tomorrow.” the older raises an eyebrow. “ _Tomorrow?_ You won’t go home tonight?” his statement made Mingyu look at him confusedly. 

“No. We won’t be going home… _for a while,_ I guess. But I’ll pass by tomorrow to get some of our stuff.” Jeonghan frowns even though the other can’t see him. “ _But why?_ ” 

“ _He…_ doesn’t feel like going home _yet._ Don’t worry, I already talked to manager hyung and he allowed us since we don’t have any schedule this week.” the older once again let out a sigh, this time a sad one. “Where will you stay?” 

“At… a friend’s house. _Sorry,_ but I can’t tell you. _He_ _wants_ to be alone for a while.” another sigh, “ _It’s okay._ Just take care of him, _alright?_ ”   

 

> “ _Of course,_ hyung. Kindly relay this to Cheol hyung and the others please.”
> 
> “Yeah, sure. So, I’ll see you tomorrow?”
> 
> “Yes.” 

Jeonghan was about to hang up when he heard another voice whispers. “I’m sorry, hyung. _Please take care of him._ ” the older let a sad smile grace his lips as he whispers back. “I will. But _please_ come back. _He needs you,_ Soonyoung.” 

It was silent on the other line until he heard Wonwoo spoke. “Bye hyung.” then the call ended. He stands up as he gave the phone back to Mingyu. “What happened hyung?” 

“Get Jihoon on your back. We’re going home. I’ll tell the others to go home as well.” Jeonghan instructed as he walks towards Jihoon. “But hyung…” 

“We’ll talk _at home._ Now, come here before he wakes up.” Mingyu dejectedly sighs and went towards them to put Jihoon on his back while Jeonghan sends a message to the rest to be at their dorm in fifteen minutes for a meeting.

 **At the dorm**  

Once all ten members are sitting in a circle in their living room, Jeonghan breathes deeply before speaking. “First of all, _be quiet._ Jihoon needs to stay asleep for _as long as possible._ Any reactions to what I’m about to say must be in a whisper. And _please,_ let me finish first. Okay?” the rest nods their head so he continues. 

“This one is bigger than what we are used to and I know everyone is worried. However, we need to be strong  _for them._ As I’ve said, Jihoon _must_ stay asleep until Wonwoo comes back tomorrow. _Yes,_ he found Soonyoung and _no,_ they won’t come home tonight… _and for the upcoming days._ ” 

He frowns before continuing, “He already informed manager hyung and he allowed them. They are currently staying at a friend’s house. I don’t know _who_ and where since he wants to be alone.” everyone was quiet, absorbing everything until Seungcheol sternly utters. “I’ll look for them first thing in the morning.”

“ _No, Seungcheol._ You won’t look for them. Let them be. Let him be. We’re fortunate he still let at least one of us be with him. Just _let him be_ for a while. _He’ll come around._ ” Jeonghan sternly retorted. Seungcheol reluctantly sighs, fully-knowing that it’s really best to let Soonyoung calm down before going back so things won’t turn out worse than it already is. 

Minghao broke the silence, “Should we… will we… tell Jihoon hyung?” there was another silence; his question got the older ones thinking for the best decision. “I think… we should keep it for a while?” Jisoo uncertainly suggested. 

“ _I mean,_ uhm… if he asks tomorrow then we’ll tell him Soonyoung needs to be alone for a while. And you know, kind of explain it to him. I’m sure he’ll understand but as for the following days… I don’t have any idea.” he sighs as Seokmin grasped his hands, a sign that _it’s okay._  

Junhui agrees with him. “Yeah, I think we should do that. Then just… kind of let him notice it? I know Soonyoung, after he calms down, he’ll be able to think clearly and will understand eventually.” 

“Alright, let’s do that _._ For now, I know everyone is tired _in all_ aspectso let’s call this a night. We’ll wait for Wonwoo tomorrow in case he has other plans.” Seungcheol instructed as he stood up before helping Jeonghan to stand as well. 

The others nod and quietly walked to their rooms; except the youngest who tugs Seungcheol’s shirt lightly, making both of them look at him. “Yes, Chanie?” he gently asked as he noticed the younger’s worried eyes. 

“Everything will be okay, _right_ hyung?” his voice is low but the couple clearly heard the worriedness behind. It made them smile warmly at him; their youngest is really growing up. Seungcheol ruffles his hair as he replies, “Of course, Chan. _Everything will be okay._ Just be strong for your hyungs, hmm?” 

Chan lets out a relieved sigh and nods. “Goodnight hyungs.” he utters as he hugs them both. “My baby is a grown up now.” Jeonghan whispered as they watch the youngest retreat to his room. Seungcheol softly chuckles as he led his boyfriend to their shared room.

 **The next day**  

After a silent breakfast, Jisoo volunteered to check on Jihoon and he felt relieved to find him still sleeping soundly. The rest settles in the living room, watching morning shows while waiting for Wonwoo to arrive. Half an hour later, they hear footsteps on the doorway; everyone turns their heads in sync as the latter comes in with a small smile. “Morning guys.” 

Mingyu instantly launches himself into the older. “I missed you.” Wonwoo softly chuckles, “Ya. It’s only been a day. _Relax._ ” the younger pouts but before he can say anything, Hansol fakes a cough. “Sorry to interrupt hyungs but I reckon we have something _important_ to discuss.” 

His statement instantly made the tallest pull away from the hug before leading his boyfriend to where the others are. “ _How is he?_ ” Wonwoo immediately asked as soon as he sat down. 

“He’s still asleep in their room.” Seokmin answered. “Good to know. He _shouldn’t_ see me or else he might come with me. _It’s better_ for them to be apart for now.” the older states seriously. “ _Is he mad?_ ” Minghao cautiously asked. 

“ _Nope._ He’s just really disappointed and I guess… he’s not used to being disappointed at Jihoon. It was a new feeling for him so he doesn’t really know how to handle it.” Wonwoo explained because he knows everyone also wants to know Soonyoung’s side. Jisoo nods, “I understand. It’s really hard to be disappointed by the person you least expect.” that got the others nodding as well. 

“So, what’s the plan, Won? We already talked about what we’ll do once Jihoon woke up today but we don’t really have a plan for the upcoming days. Knowing him, we can only keep up the act until tomorrow morning.” Junhui uttered solemnly. 

Wonwoo thought for a moment, “I’ll see how Soonyoung will do today. We all know he couldn’t stand a day without seeing his fairy. Let’s just  _hope_ he’ll come back tomorrow.” he sighs before continuing, “ _However…_ if he doesn’t then I’ll come back tomorrow to explain everything to Jihoon.” 

“Yeah, you should do it hyung. I mean, we can  _attempt_ but _we all know,_ he’ll _only_ listen to you anyway.” Seungkwan scoffs, “ _As a matter of fact,_ both of them _only_ listens to you.”

The older pats his head, “ _Don’t worry,_ everything will be okay. It’s Soonyoung and Jihoon. No matter how hard things may seem I know they’ll make sure everything will be okay in the end. Just like what they always do for us. _What more_ if it’s their own relationship, right?” 

He gave everyone an assuring smile because _he believes that despite how stubborn his best friends are, they will make up one way or another._ The rest smiles back at him; _they all believe this is just another obstacle they will overcome and in the end, will make them stronger._  

Satisfied with the response, Wonwoo stood up. “Now, I have to pack our things and get going before Jihoon wakes up.” he salutes at them before walking towards his room. 

After making sure he got everything they would need, Wonwoo went back to the living room with a tall male clinging on his arm. “Can’t I really come with you? I won’t be a disturbance, _I swear!_ ” 

The older smiles before petting his hair, “We already talked about this Gyu. After all this, _I promise_ I’ll make it up to you. For now, make sure our dearest fairy _won’t_ skip his meals _or else,_ our dearest prince might _refrain us_ from having dates. Okay?” Wonwoo chuckles as the younger salutes at him with a determined face. “Aye aye captain!” the former then said his goodbyes to the members. 

When it came to Jeonghan, he whispers just enough for the older to hear. “He wants to thank you for taking care of his fairy. He also said he just needs time to sort out his mind but _he’ll come back._ Just please take care of Jihoon until then.” 

The older nods his head, “Take care of him as well. Remind him that Jihoon _loves him_ and _is sorry_ for everything.” Wonwoo hums as he let go of the hug. “He knows that hyung… _and he’s sorry as well._ ” 

 **At the apartment**  

“How is he?” Soonyoung asked him as soon as he got in the apartment. Wonwoo rolls his eyes, “I know you miss him and all but can you please help me first?” the older grins sheepishly before helping him with their bags. “Oh yeah, sorry.” Once they sorted that out, Wonwoo lays on the bed before patting the space beside him; Soonyoung immediately lies next to him. 

“He was still asleep when I got there so I haven’t talked to him. But they said, he still hasn’t woke up since yesterday.” the taller answered the pending question as he closed his eyes. 

“ _Oh…_ okay.” he didn’t have to look to know his best friend is pouting. “If you miss him, _you can_ come home _any_ time, Soonie.” Wonwoo casually utters under his breath. Soonyoung sighs, “ _I know_. But I haven’t cleared my mind yet and _I don’t_ want to make things worse.” 

“I know I said I also need time to relax but _we both know_ , the moment Jihoon wakes up tomorrow and you’re _still_ not home, it’ll only be a matter of _hours_ before _he can_ find you.” Wonwoo tried to sound convincing because it’s really the truth. 

The respond he got wasn’t what he expected though; Soonyoung is chuckling beside him. “Is it bad that I _kind of_ want that to happen?” Wonwoo instantly sat up, eyes widening in disbelief. “ _Kwon Soonyoung_ if that’s your plan then consider me out. _I didn’t_ sign up for this.” 

That made the older laugh, “ _Relax_ Wonie. I’m kidding. Though it’d be  _really_ nice if that happens, I’m not _that_ petty. You know that. If I _really_ want that I wouldn’t come _this_ _far_ just to get away. And to calm your mind, Jihoon doesn’t know about this place. He only knows the one in Seoul.” Soonyoung explained calmly. 

The younger rolls his eyes, “Whatever. I’m going back to sleep.” he stands up and was about to walk out when he turns around to look at Soonyoung’s eyes. “I’m serious, _Kwon_. I’ll let you have the time you want _but_ you need to go back _before_ he starts looking for you _on his own._ For sure, you wouldn’t wanthim to get sick again, _right?_ ” then he walks out of the room before the older can even respond. 

**Back at the dorm**

The members were preparing lunch when they heard a door opens, revealing their lovely producer rubbing his puffy eyes. They all subtly exchanged looks before Jisoo walks towards Jihoon. “Good morning, Ji. How was your sleep?” he greets with his gentle voice and smile. 

Jihoon hums in acknowledgment before roaming his eyes. _It doesn’t seem right._ So he did it again then once more _just to be sure._ Before raising an eyebrow at no one in particular, “Where’s my Soonie?” his eyes then widen, tears threatening to fall anytime. “He still hasn’t come back?” Seungkwan immediately answers, “He did.” Jihoon tilts his head, “Where did he sleep? I didn’t feel his presence last night.”

“He slept in our room, hyung.” Hansol answered with a small smile. “Then where is he?” the producer questioned. “Why don’t we eat lunch first, hyung? I’m sure you’re hungry since you didn’t have dinner last night.” Seokmin offered with a soft smile as he gestures for the older to sit. 

Jihoon glares at him as he sternly says, “Answer me first.” Jeonghan grabs his elbow to pull him to sit before responding, “He went out before anyone else woke up so we don’t really know where he is.” 

“Shouldn’t we be searching for him instead of sitting here?” Jihoon exclaimed worriedly. “Relax, Jihoon. Wonwoo looked for him a while ago.” Seungcheol uttered in front of him. 

“Won hyung found him already but he said Soonyoung hyung still needs time to clear his head.” Minghao supplied as he laid out utensils in front of him. “We all know he needs his space at times like this, Ji. We should just let him be for a while.” Junhui added as he places a glass of water within his sight. 

“For now, you should eat hyung. I prepared your favorite!” Mingyu announced with a grin as he puts down a plate of Jihoon’s favorite meal. The producer looks at them again before sighing, “Fine.” he then starts digging his plate to satisfy his growling stomach. The others subtly sighed in relief before getting their own plate. 

 **Back at the apartment**  

Later that afternoon, Wonwoo found himself sighing for the nth time that hour. Soonyoung is currently being a whiny baby. “I miss my _fairyyyyyyyy!! Woooooooon_ I miss _hiiiiiiiiiiiiim!!_ What should I _dooooooo!?_ ”

After eating lunch, Wonwoo laid down on the sofa bed to read the latest book by his favorite author. He was halfway to falling asleep when a big baby flops down on the floor beside the sofa. Soonyoung started whining about how he can’t clear his head because all he can think about is his little producer back home. 

The first time he whined, Wonwoo scoffs at him, “I told you. You can go home anytime. _No one_ is stopping you.” Soonyoung then responds something he couldn’t hear before proceeding to whine again. For the first 15 minutes, the taller entertained him by repeating the same thing over and over again. 

However, when it looked like the older didn’t have any plans on stopping, Wonwoo gave up on responding and just sighs at him every once in a while. _What can he do when the so-called-older is being a stubborn yet whiny big baby? Absolutely nothing._  

But Wonwoo is _only_ human; a human who also gets _tired_ and _runs out_ of patience. He _tried_ his best to extend it but it’s already running on a _thin_ line. He took a deep breath before sitting up, running his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair, cutting off the older in mid-sentence. “ _Youngie…_ what’s stopping you from going home?” 

Soonyoung flinches at the nickname, the younger _only_ uses it when he’s serious and wants the truth. He, himself, doesn’t _exactly_ know what is stopping him from going back to the love of his life; _back to the comfort of being showered with affection from his favorite person._ However, he knew that one reason would definitely be his _greatest fear_. 

He lays his head on Wonwoo’s lap before muttering, “I just… I _can’t_ accept the fact that he _almost_ got hospitalized and I wasn’t there for him. I wasn’t there to _prevent_ that from happening. _I wasn’t_ there to take care of him, to make sure he gets well fast. _I just… I don’t know, Won._ I couldn’t erase the scenario of what _could’ve_ happened if he _did_ get hospitalized. _I would’ve blamed myself, Won._ I would blame it all on myself because I couldn’t go home to take care of him when I promised a _thousand_ times that I would always look after him. I blame myself for _not knowing_ he was sick, what _more_ if he got hospitalized _without_ my knowledge? I-I…” 

Soonyoung couldn’t continue because tears started to fall. Wonwoo maneuvered him to sit beside him before hugging him from the side. “ _Youngie…_ as much as it wasn’t Jihoon’s fault to suddenly get sick, it also _wasn’t_ your fault. You _can’t_ blame it on yourself like that. It was _never_ your fault. _I understand_ you got so worried it _almost_ gave you an anxiety attack, _but…_ did you ever think about the other side of the story? Did you ever think that _maybe_ they wanted to tell you but Jihoon _asked_ them not to? Just because _Jihoon_ _didn’t_ _want you_ to get worried because he knows you already have a lot to think about.” 

Wonwoo paused for a moment to let it sink in before continuing, “ _You,_ out of all of us, _knows_ for a fact that he _doesn’t_ want anyone to be worried about him. _Especially you._ Add the fact that Jihoon knows you well, too. He _clearly_ knows you will panic and will not be able to _fully_ concentrate because you’ll be thinking about him _every second_ of the day. _And he doesn’t want that._ Jihoon wanted you to focus on your duties instead and he clearly didn’t think his condition would get _too_ bad.” 

The taller taps his shoulder lightly, “ _Stop_ overthinking, Soon. _Nothing_ bad happened, right? Jihoon is _fully_ recovered now. Though I know for a fact that he might be restless now because of _a certain whiny prince._ ” he playfully said to gain a reply and boy,  _he did._  

Soonyoung pulls away before smacking him on the arm. “Ya! A prince I am, _yes._ But I am _not_ whiny!” Wonwoo laughs at him before raising an eyebrow, “Oh really? Then what about when you kept on saying _‘I miss my fairyyyy Wonieeeeee’ ‘What should I dooooooo?’_ Not whiny for you?” the younger tried his best to impersonate him that made the former laugh out loud. 

Once he recovers, “Okay, fine! _I might_ be whiny but _that’s_ because I _really_ miss my lovely, cutie patootie, adorable, Jihoonie.” Soonyoung uttered fondly; _too fondly Wonwoo almost gagged_. “So, that means will be going home tonight, right?” Wonwoo asked hopefully because as much as he needs his alone time, _he also needs his boyfriend’s warmth._

His dreams of being cuddled were crashed when Soonyoung playfully smirks at him. “Nope!” he replied popping the ‘p’. “I like staying here. A place away from the bustling life and there’s a lot of delicious food in the fridge! Might as well take advantage of this situation, right?” 

Wonwoo glares at him, “ _Kwon._ ” said male raises an eyebrow, “ _What?_ I thought _you_ needed some time to read before _your_ mind blanks out?”  the younger huffs, “I do _but_ I already miss Mingyu.” 

Soonyoung scoffs as he rolls his eyes at him, “If you _really_ miss him then you are _more than_ free to go home first. _I’ll be_ taking advantage of this opportunity to be normal _for once_ and not think about all the awaiting responsibilities.” he casually responds before standing up and walking towards the kitchen. Wonwoo sighs before fetching his phone to log in to a certain group chat. 

 

> [ #PowerCoupleProtectionSquad ] 
> 
> wonu – life update: someone is still being a stubborn ass 
> 
> gyuyu – aw does that mean I won’t be seeing your lovely face anytime soon? :( 
> 
> xuhao – PDA is not allowed here young man 
> 
> gyuyu – I’m older than u 
> 
> xuhao – do I look like I care?
> 
> – I don’t 
> 
> vernonie – ohhhhhh the sasssssssssssss 
> 
> kwanboo – I am here for the savagery
> 
> \- get it hao hyung 
> 
> cheol – children can we please focus on the important matter 
> 
> xuhao – sorry hyung! 
> 
> gyuyu – sorry! 
> 
> 1004 – so I take it you wont be coming home tonight, wonwoo? 
> 
> wonu – well…
> 
> – he kind of told me I could go home first 
> 
> gyuyu – SO YOU’LL BE COMING HOME!? ^__^ 
> 
> jishua – I don’t think its right to leave him all alone tho 
> 
> wonu – I thought of that as well hyung 
> 
> gyuyu – oh… 
> 
> wenhui – do you want to switch? I can go there now just tell me the address 
> 
> seokkie – or me! I also volunteer to look out for soonyoung hyung :D
> 
> cheol – wonwoo do you want anyone of us to switch with you?
> 
> wonu – how about jihoon? what will you say to him?
> 
> chaaan – we can just sneak out? 
> 
> xuhao – we can’t
> 
> – I can tell he’s already getting suspicious 
> 
> vernonie – thank goodness he went to their room
> 
> – cause its really suspicious for all of us to be on our phones at the same time
> 
> kwanboo – what’s ur decision wonwoo hyung? do you want to switch?
> 
> wonu – wait let me ask if its alright with him first 

“Soonyoung?” the younger called out, said person looks up from his grilled cheese. “Yeah?” he replied after swallowing a bite. “Is it alright if another member comes here?” Soonyoung tilts his head, “Why would they come here? I mean, I don’t mind but is there a _specific_ reason?” he asked before taking another bite.

Wonwoo shifts on the sofa, “Well… that member will be replacing _me_ to be here with you.” the older raises an eyebrow, he paused to think before he chuckled, _he gets it now_.

“Tell them they shouldn’t worry about me. _I’m fine._ They don’t need to replace you here if you really want to go home. I’ll be fine by myself.” he made eye contact with him before smiling. Wonwoo can easily see how genuine the choreographer is so he nods his head before looking back to his phone.

 

> [ #PowerCoupleProtectionSquad ]
> 
> wonu – he said you guys shouldn’t worry about him
> 
> 1004 – HOW CAN WE NOT!?
> 
> wonu – he said that he’s fine as well
> 
> jishua – when did he ever told us he isn't?
> 
> wonu – he also said he’s going to be alright by himself
> 
> wenhui – he still needs someone to be there for him tho
> 
> wonu – I can tell that he is fine tho
> 
> – he is being genuine when he said that
> 
> chaaan – but he still needs someone to look after him 

Soonyoung clearing his throat got Wonwoo’s attention away from his phone. The former flops down on the same chair he sat on yesterday. “ _I know_ you’re in a group chat with them. _Obviously,_ its one that I’m not a part of since my phone _wasn’t_ blasting with notifs. I am also assuming Jihoonie isn’t a part of that, _am I right?_ ” he playfully smiles at him.

“You’re right. Now, what?” Soonyoung grins at him, “You guys can stop worrying. Tell them I’ll come back tomorrow afternoon.” Wonwoo looks at him expectantly, “Will you? _Really?_ ” the older nods at him, “Yup. As much as I love it here…”

Soonyoung smiles sheepishly before he continued, voice full of fondness. “Can’t stay away from my beautiful fairy for too long.” the taller throws a pillow at him which he caught on time, “Stop being a sap.” he receives a shrug in return; the older then turned on the television.

 

> [ #PowerCoupleProtectionSquad ]
> 
> wonu – update: he’s coming back tomorrow afternoon
> 
> gyuyu – how about you?
> 
> seokkie – YEY!!!
> 
> jishua – good to know! :)
> 
> vernonie – FINALLY
> 
> wonu – might as well just stay
> 
> – the food here is really delicious
> 
> kwanboo – AND HERE COMES THE BRAGGING
> 
> gyuyu – more delicious than what I cook?
> 
> wonu – …yes. sorry gyu!!!!
> 
> – may I add that its ALL FREEE
> 
> chaaan – BRING IT HOME HYUNG PLEASE
> 
> gyuyu – I am suddenly sad >,<
> 
> 1004 – where are you guys even?
> 
> cheol – how come there’s free delicious food wherever that place is?
> 
> wonu – lets just say that whoever owns this place
> 
> – might or might not be rich in some kind of way
> 
> wenhui – I should've been the one who chased after soonyoung :”(
> 
> xuhao – maybe we can ask hyung if we can go there sometime???
> 
> wonu – maybe?? 

Wonwoo looked up from his phone when the television turned off and he sees Soonyoung standing up. “Where you going?” the latter points at the bedroom as he stretches his neck. “You’re sleeping already?” he receives a nod.

The younger looks at the time on his phone, “This early?” he receives another nod, “Yup. I couldn’t sleep last night. I kept on tossing and turning until 2 in the morning.” Soonyoung utters as he walks towards the bedroom.

Before opening the door, he turns to the taller with a smile. “Goodnight, Won. Again,  _thank you for being here._ ” Wonwoo smiles back, “I’m your best friend, its kind of my job. Sweet dreams, Soonyoungie.”

 **The next morning**

“Seok can you check on Jihoon? He hasn’t come out of their room since he finished his lunch yesterday.” Junhui requests as he was preparing their brunch since all of them decided to sleep in till 10 in the morning.

Seokmin nods at him with his usual wide smile before skipping to the room. He knocks twice before opening the door, “Jihoon hyung?” he looks to the bed and saw a fully covered lump on it.

“Hyung? You should wake up now. Brunch is about to be ready.” Seokmin carefully places a hand on the lump; _wait why is it too soft?_ He slowly lifts the blanket. “OH MY GOSH!” he exclaimed in panic. Seungcheol was instantly by his side, “What happened!” the younger points at the bed, the former looks at it before his eyes widen. “SHIT!” he walks out of the room, “MAYDAY! THE FAIRY IS MISSING!”

Everyone instantly panics, eyes widening; Jisoo went to the room, he scans the area then his eyes caught something on the pillow. He picks it up before pulling Seokmin out the room.

“Guys! Let us be calm!” Jisoo announced the rest looks at him confused. “He left a note.” he waves a paper in front of them. They all visibly relaxed before Jisoo gestured them to make a circle. Once they’re all settled, he read the note loud and clear.

 

> To whoever will see this,
> 
> First of all, tell the other members to relax. Second, I went out early this morning to find my Soonyoung. I can’t stand not knowing where he is. And it’s clear that he won’t be coming home anytime soon. I know him, remember?
> 
> You guys shouldn’t worry about me. I’m fine. I brought food, water, and medicines with me just in case. I’m also wearing warm clothes so there’s nothing to worry about.
> 
> Also, can you tell Wonwoo to not let Soonyoung know that I’m looking for him? I want to surprise him. I want to personally find him by myself so I don’t need to know where they are as well. No need to ask their address.
> 
> I’ll find my Soonyoung by my own means and I won’t come back until he’s with me.
> 
> \--- LJH

They all looked at one another in silence before Hansol broke it. “So I guess we just have to wait for the outcome?” Seungkwan shrugs across him. “I don’t think we have any choice?” Minghao volunteers to call Wonwoo as he was already on his phone anyway; he presses loudspeaker once the call got accepted.

 

> “Hao?”
> 
> “Hi, hyung. You’re on speaker.”
> 
> “Oh. Hello everyone. What’s up?”

“Is Soonyoung there with you?” Seungcheol asked. “Nope. He’s still asleep. Why?” a series of relieved sigh was heard. “Jihoon might or might not be looking for him right now.” Junhui slowly answered; already sensing what the other’s reaction would be. There was a pause on the other line then, “WHAT!” the others grimaced on the sudden outburst.

“Can someone PLEASE explain?” Wonwoo demanded. Seokmin then explained what happened, he even read the letter to him. Afterward, Wonwoo clearly sighs. “Ugh. Why are they both being a stubborn ass?” a series of collective agreement was heard before Chan worriedly asks, “What do we do now, hyung? Should we go after Jihoon hyung? Does he even know where that place is?”

“ _I hate to say this…_ however, I don’t think we have a choice but to just wait and see. If he left early then he must’ve gotten far now so I don’t see the need to go after him. And no, from what Soonyoung said Jihoon only knows the one in Seoul, not this one.” Wonwoo responded that got all of them slightly surprised.

“You’re not _even_ in Seoul, hyung?” Mingyu exclaimed which the older casually replies with, “Yup.” they heard him scrambling, “I need to go. He’s awake. I’ll update you guys. Don’t forget to tell me if you got any update on the other one as well.” then the line ended.

**Jihoon’s side**

After finishing his lunch yesterday, Jihoon chose to stay in the comfort of their shared room. _At least here, I can smell his hoodie without being teased._ He lies down on their bed, Soonyoung’s smell lingers on the sheets and it made him feel warm. Jihoon misses him. _So bad._ He hasn’t seen him for a week and now that he’s back, he couldn’t even have cuddle time with him. _Sighs._

Jihoon tried messaging and calling him the rest of the day but the calls always go to voicemail and the messages weren’t even seen. He contemplated on messaging Wonwoo but he chose not to because he really wants to talk to Soonyoung first. He was pacing back and forth when he suddenly realized something.

He immediately scrambles to his phone and checks Soonyoung’s latest status update. ‘Need a day or two.’ And that means two things; either the choreographer _did_ come back last night and went out this morning. _Or_ he hasn’t come back since yesterday and is staying somewhere else. Jihoon ponders which one sounds more likely to happen and his gut is telling him it’s the latter.

Thus began Jihoon’s research on where his boyfriend might be. He lists his options then calls someone from those areas. He marks a cross on the ones who said Soonyoung wasn’t there. Afterward, he calls their mutual friends to ask if they were recently been contacted by the older. When they all said no, Jihoon was left with no choice but to sneak out early the next morning to find his favorite person. But first, he needs more sleep so he went to bed early that day.

He woke up at 5 am the next morning and the first thing he did was to pack. After packing his necessities, some clothes, food, three water bottles and some medicines, he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. All the while trying his best to not make any sound as much as possible.

Once he was done, he quickly puts on warm clothes; he then arranged the bed to look like someone is sleeping on it before putting the letter he wrote last night. After that, he puts on his favorite pair of sneakers, grabs his bag and quietly went out of the room. One last look around the dorm, just to make sure no one caught him, and he was out of the dorm and into the cool morning air.

Jihoon is currently on the bus en route to the last place he hasn’t checked on yet. He’s not sure whether his boyfriend is there but he wouldn’t know unless he tries, right? He turns off his phone, not wanting to get distracted by anything; he gave up on calling Soonyoung but he sends him one last message before turning off his phone.

 

> I’m going to find you by all means and I won’t stop till your back in my arms. I love you, Soonie. Always.

Jihoon reaches the place an hour later because he got lost twice. _It’s been so long since he last went there and it was through a car with Soonyoung._ He checks on the time, 7 in the morning, _will anyone be awake at this time?_ Then he remembers his boyfriend telling him the person who owns this place is an early riser so he should be awake now, right? _Only one way to find out._

He presses the doorbell then the intercom goes on. “Who is it?” Jihoon clears his throat. “It’s Jihoon.” “Jihoon? As in Soonyoung’s Jihoon?” the other person asked, clearly in disbelief.

“Yes, it’s me.” he replies then the door slowly opened revealing the owner, a few years older than him. “You’re not with him?” the older asked bewildered. Jihoon gave him a small bow. “Good morning, hyung. Can I come in?”

The other male quickly opens the door wider to let him in. “So, you’re not really with him?” he asked after Jihoon settles on the couch. “Yes. So I take it you know _exactly_ where he is?” he responds with a small smile. “Am I not supposed to?” the other tilts his head in confusion. “Wait. Do you want anything? Come on, let’s talk in the kitchen.” he offered before walking to the kitchen with Jihoon following behind.

“Coffee will do.” Jihoon sat on the bar stool as he watches the other make both of their coffees. Once finished, he places it in front of the younger that smiles at him, “Thanks, Ji hyung.”

“Breakfast?” the older asked as he places four slices of bread on the toaster. “Will I need it to get to where he is?” Jihoon casually asked back; the other shrugs while setting up to cook bacon and eggs. “It’ll take at least 3 to 4 hours to get there.”

“I’ll take your offer for breakfast then.” Jihoon responds with a grin but it was replaced by a sad smile almost instantly. “Jiyoung hyung…” he softly calls out; said person looks up from frying the bacon.

He smiles at him understandingly, “I don’t know what happened, Hoon. He didn’t tell me anything and I won’task you either. _But_ I’ll let you know he texted me yesterday afternoon asking if he can borrow a place for a few days. I told him he could stay here since I’ll be gone for a week but he said he wants a place far from here. He hasn’t texted nor called since he got there last night.”

Jiyoung then turns back to cooking while the younger sips on his coffee waiting for him to continue. “I suggest for you to take the train after finishing your breakfast so you can arrive there by lunch. You have enough money with you?” he asked looking back at him.

“Yup. Thanks, hyung. Really. I owe you this one.” Jihoon sincerely said with a grateful smile; the older just smiled at him. “It’s nothing. You should know by now that I’m here for the both of you. _”_

Jihoon smiles wider. “You’re the best hyung.” by then, Jiyoung finishes cooking; he hands him a full plate before sitting beside him. “Finish _all_ of it or else I won’t give the address.” the older orders before ruffling his hair with a playful grin.

///

While on the train Jihoon receives a call from Wonwoo, he hesitates for a moment before sighing and pressing accept. 

“Where are you?” the older instantly asked. “Hello to you too, Jeon.” he retorted with sarcasm. He hears Wonwoo softly chuckles. “Hi. Seriously though, where are you?” 

“I’m on the train going there. Why?” the other sighed with relief. “Good to know. You should be arriving soon, right?” 

“Yes. Is there something wrong?” Jihoon asked worriedly. “Nope. It’s just that _he_ planned on going back by lunch. Luckily, I convinced him to stay for a few more hours.” Wonwoo explained. This time Jihoon sighs in relief. “Don’t worry, I’ll be there soon. Keep him distracted for me.” 

“Yeah, he’s actually taking a nap now.” Jihoon raises an eyebrow. “ _A nap?_ Shouldn’t you guys be getting ready to eat lunch or something?” 

“Idiot woke up early to run around the area then he went to the gym after. Now, he’s all tired and sleepy.” the older exasperatedly replied. That made Jihoon softly chuckle. “ _An idiot indeed._ ” then he hears the announcement. “Won, the train’s about to arrive soon. _Don’t_ wake him up. I’ll text you when I’m in front of the door.” 

Wonwoo hums in agreement. “Do you want me to bring lunch?” Jihoon offers as he fixes his things with one hand. “Nah. There’s a lot of food here. I’ll start heating some.” the older responded before he heard some shuffling, “Take care, Ji.” 

“Will do. _Thank you for everything, Won._ ” Jihoon genuinely mutters; Wonwoo chuckles on the other line. “You two are _really_ alike… _anytime, Ji._ Just get your ass here before he wakes up.” the younger hummed in reply before ending the call.

///

Soonyoung wakes up with fingers running through his hair and the familiar scent of soft lavender. He slowly opens his eyes; he blinks twice before focusing on the familiar eyes staring back at him. His eyes widen, _is he dreaming? Could it be?_ He blinks again; _it’s still there? Maybe it’s real or is it? I should try touching it._ He lifts his hand and slowly pokes the familiar milky cheeks in front of him. _Oh shit. It’s real._

The cheeks moves then he hears the familiar laugh _he missed so much._ Soonyoung was just there, watching and not moving at all. A familiar hand then caresses his face, softly and gently; as if it’s afraid he might break. “Hi, love. I missed you.” he _finally_ heard the voice he missed so much.

A sudden wave of emotions surged him and all he wanted is to hug the familiarity again. _So, he did._ Soonyoung wraps his arms around the other’s waist as he also entangles their legs. He buries his face in the familiar neck, inhaling his favorite scent. He felt arms wrap around him too but tighter and firmer, fingers still running through his locks.

After what felt like hours of snuggling, Soonyoung slowly pulls away, enough to look into the brown eyes he loves. “How did you find me, Hoonie?” he asked softly; said person smiles at him. “I have my ways. Also, I sent you a message that I’ll find you by all means and I won’t stop till your back in my arms. _Just like this._ ”

If Soonyoung was an ice cream, he would’ve melted right _then and there._ But he wasn’t so he nuzzles his face on his boyfriend’s chest instead, making said male chuckle before cooing at him. “You’re _sooo_ cute, love.” the older tightens his hold on his waist before pulling away again. “Ya! Just so you know, we’re not okay yet.” he tried his best to sound serious and it worked when he saw his boyfriend frown.

Jihoon sat up before pulling him to do the same; the younger then cups his face with both of his hands before softly bumping their foreheads together. “I’m sorry, Soonie. I _really_ am. I know _I shouldn’t_ have done that. I shouldn’t have asked them to keep it a secret. _I know_ I should’ve told you I was feeling sick. I should’ve ju---“ he rambled but was cut off when a pair of lips gently presses on his.

Soonyoung pulls away with a gentle smile, as he too, caresses his boyfriend’s face with his left hand while the other rubs comfortably on Jihoon’s side waist. “ _It’s okay, love._ Wonwoo and I had a talk yesterday so I understand now. There’s no need to apologize anymore.” Jihoon was about to argue but the older kisses him again. 

“ _Stop._ I told you,  _it’s fine._ I’m sorry for overreacting. I should’ve asked your reason first before storming away like that.” he sheepishly retorted. “I’d be lying if I say I won’t do the same thing if it’s the other way around.” Jihoon stated nonchalantly that got both of them chuckling. 

“For real though, I’m sorry and I won’t do it again. I promise!” he softly whispered. Soonyoung tightens his embrace, “I forgive you. So stop saying sorry, okay?” the younger nods; there was a pause then, “Wait, _where’s Wonwoo?_ ”

///

> [ #PowerCoupleProtectionSquad ] 
> 
> wonu – update: Soonyoung is sleeping
> 
> – but Jihoon is finally here
> 
> – he’s currently in his room 
> 
> 1004 – I can smell two stubborn babies reuniting~~~ 
> 
> xuhao – I’m still salty how you 3 are there with delicious food
> 
> \- and all we have here is mingyu’s meals 
> 
> gyuyu – YA! what do you mean by that!?
> 
> jishua – he means you’re a great cook :)
> 
> gyuyu – oh
> 
> – okay ^^ 
> 
> xuhao – I hate that I can’t even sass back to shua hyung >,< 
> 
> jishua – love you hao muah 
> 
> cheol – ANYWAY
> 
> \- more updates won? 
> 
> wonu – he’s been there for like almost two hours now
> 
> – I don’t hear any screaming or something like that 
> 
> wenhui – that’s a good sign 
> 
> wonu – they just came out of the room
> 
> – pressed to each other like glue
> 
> – with fond smiles on their faces
> 
> – and I suddenly want to gag
> 
> – they’re so sickeningly cute
> 
> – someone save me from all this fluff
> 
> seokkie – !!!!
> 
> – TAKE PICS HYUNG
> 
> – PLEASEEEEEE
> 
> – LOTS OF IT!!!!! 
> 
> wonu – RELAX
> 
> \- of course I WILL 
> 
> chaaan – don’t forget to send them here!!!!!
> 
> wonu – [attached photo]
> 
> – [attached photo]
> 
> – [attached photo]
> 
> – [attached photo]
> 
> – [attached photo]
> 
> kwanboo – !!! HOWOO WARNING !!!
> 
> – they’re so fluffy I’m gonna dieeeeeeee 
> 
> vernonie – did you seriously just quoted agnes??? 
> 
> 1004 – why are they so cute??????
> 
> – uggghhhhhhh power couple indeed 
> 
> cheol – I demand more photos jeon wonwoo
> 
> – I know there’s more 
> 
> wenhui – RELEASE THEEEEEEEEEM 
> 
> wonu – can’t you guys like
> 
> – you know…. CHILL?
> 
> – we’re currently eating right now and its hard to take pics
> 
> – also this is the last batch
> 
> – Jihoon caught me and I’m about to die from glares 
> 
> gyuyu – you can’t die
> 
> – you still have to come back here
> 
> – and cuddle with me
> 
> – you also promised to make it up to me 
> 
> wonu – [attached photo]
> 
> – [attached photo]
> 
> – [attached photo]
> 
> – [attached photo]
> 
> – [attached photo]
> 
> – ALSO
> 
> – don’t worry gyu I’ll come back to you ;) 
> 
> jishua – DID WONWOO JUST 
> 
> seokkie – AHHHHHHHH
> 
> – MY SHIPS ARE SAILING
> 
> – SEOKKIE IS HAPPY 
> 
> xuhao – I can’t believe wonwoo hyung used a wink 
> 
> jishua – ^ like same
> 
> – ANYWAY
> 
> – thanks for your hard work wonwoo!!! 
> 
> chaaan – we appreciate the updates but most of all the pictureS!!!! ^^ 
> 
> cheol – for real tho
> 
> – thanks for looking after those stubborn babies won :) 
> 
> 1004 – I’m sure those two are thankful for you as well wonwoo :) 
> 
> vernonie – we love you wonwoo hyung <3 
> 
> wonu – awww you guys <3
> 
> – DON’T TELL THEM THIS BUT
> 
> – anything for the stubborn babies <3
> 
> – ALSO
> 
> – someone’s gotta take one for the team you know <3

**BONUS:**

> [ SEVENTEEN RIGHT HERE ]
> 
> princehosh – [attached address]
> 
> prdcrwoozi – get your butts here before I devour all the delicious food
> 
> wonu – ^ what he said
> 
> – also
> 
> – [attached picture]
> 
> – [attached picture]
> 
> – [attached picture]
> 
> xuhao – GOODBYE MINGYU’S MEALS
> 
> gyuyu – YA!!!
> 
> chaaan – IS THAT STEAK!?
> 
> seokkie – I SPOT GRILLED PORK TENDERLOIN
> 
> – SAVE THAT FOR ME HOSH HYUNG
> 
> princehosh – better get here quickly then :p
> 
> 1004 – KIDS HURRY UP AND START PACKING
> 
> wenhui – I'm done and just waiting for you guys in the living room with shua hyung
> 
> jishua – I already bought online tickets for us
> 
> vernonie – that’s nice of you hyung
> 
> – I will pay you later for kwannie and I
> 
> jishua – oh
> 
> – no worries bout that
> 
> – I bought it using cheol’s card
> 
> cheol – WHAT!?
> 
> – how did you even do that?????
> 
> wenhui – you gave all of us the infos remember?
> 
> cheol – ugh
> 
> – I spoil you guys waaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much
> 
> kwanboo – you know you love us hyung
> 
> – and we love you too
> 
> xuhao – choi seungcheol = the best hyung to ever exist
> 
> gyuyu – we love you so much cheollie hyung~~~
> 
> wenhui – who is the best leader?
> 
> seokkie – of course he's the kindest
> 
> 1004 – and the ever so lovely
> 
> chaaan – SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG!!!!!!!!!
> 
> cheol – awwww
> 
> – you guys <3 <3 <3
> 
> – I LOVE YOU SO MUCH TOO! ALL OF YOU!
> 
> – you know what?
> 
> – you guys don't have to pay for the tickets
> 
> – its all on me ^__^
> 
> vernonie – are you sure hyung? :]
> 
> cheol – of course! don't worry about it anymore
> 
> gyuyu – THANK YOU CHEOL HYUNG ^___________^
> 
>  
> 
> [ #Spoiled ]
> 
> princehosh – can't believe you guys tricked him
> 
> – again
> 
> prdcrwoozi – can’t believe he fell for that
> 
> – again
> 
> wonu – he just couldn’t resist his children that’s why
> 
> gyuyu – he loves us too much to notice it anyway
> 
> jishua – he will notice it sooner or later though
> 
> kwanboo – but by then he loves us too much to get mad
> 
> vernonie – I don't think he would get mad though
> 
> chaaan – I think so too
> 
> \- he's too soft for us
> 
> seokkie – also its not like we use his card for personal stuff anyway
> 
> wenhui – we only use it for the sake of everyone else including him
> 
> xuhao – its similar to when he uses it whenever he indeed spoils us
> 
> princehosh – which is almost every other day
> 
> prdcrwoozi – that’s settled then I guess
> 
> 1004 – don't worry guys you have me as back up BUT
> 
> – WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW SO YOU BETTER BE OUTSIDE IN 5

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this ღ
> 
> Kudos and comments (+ criticisms) are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> ✘✘✘ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ✘✘✘


End file.
